


An Emperor's Responsibility

by Anonymous



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, Experimental Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I DO NOT SHIP THIS, Porn With Plot, Scratching, Sexual Tension, What Have I Done, and they ain't hermaphrodites istfg, based on a theory, it is canon that the skeksis DO NOT have three dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It is canon that the Skeksis have tried to create new Skeksis using corpses. So how did the Skeksis figure out that they couldn't reproduce sexually?When the Skeksis took a big loss at the second battle of Stone-in-the-Wood, it is SkekSo's responsibility to get the Skeksis' numbers back up.(Based on a theory from u/DransTheComic on Reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/DarkCrystal/comments/ijymhj/do_the_skeksis_have_sexual_organs_or_have_sex/g3hlejp?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3)
Relationships: skekSo/skekEkt (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	An Emperor's Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I wrote in 2 years so I'm sorry if the quality is bad. (And the paragraphs are too short for my liking, but hey, you don't know who I am so-)

The Skeksis had returned to the Crystal Castle exhausted, saddened, and defeated. So much had happened in one day, and the only spark of hope was the introduction of the Garthim.

Already clean of the dirt flown at them in battle, the Skeksis began wrapping up their duties for the day so they could start their nightly rituals. SkekSo, on the other hand, was still active in his work. He had something he needed to work out.

Furious about the outcome of today's battle, he walked through hallways on his way to the Chamber of Life.

"Scientist!" SkekSo called out, standing at the entrance of the chamber.

"Emperor!" The Scientist shouted, startled, looking up from a tool he was adjusting. "What can I do for you at such a late nightly time like this?" He asked uneasily.

The Emperor walked up to SkekTek with his scepter clutched tightly in both hands. "We need more, Scientist." He bluntly said. His eyes were filled with impatience.

"There are no Gelfling in our cages to drain, we would have to send our Garthim out there and capture more Gelfling if you want more essence, Emperor." SkekTek replied, inferring on what the Emperor's incomplete sentence meant.

"That is not what I meant." SkekSo held onto his scepter tighter as he spoke. He walked up closer to SkekTek.

"I am currently working on mass-producing more Garthim as we converse. You will have your formidable army of Gelfling-snatchers in no more than-" The Scientist said, once again inferring the Emperor's unpredictable speech with haste, only to be cut off by getting hit on the arm with SkekSo's scepter.

"I am talking about Skeksis!" The Emperor yelled with a pound of his scepter on the ground. "We have lost THREE today in combat. If we keep our recent actions up, our numbers will be going down in a rapid pace. We can compensate for our losses today by growing our numbers!"

"My Emperor, you have never decreed whether we could reproduce or not!" The Scientist said quickly, realizing the context of SkekSo's words. "You could be insulting one of your own rules!" He added.

"Then I say it is allowed, I have no time! Just tell me which of my advisors I can pair with success." The Emperor snapped, truly impatient. He wanted a solution to his problem as soon as he could get one.

"Yes, uh, SkekEkt is the only female who resides in the castle at this moment. She is the only possible option for a carrier if you want anyone gravid soon." SkekTek backed up in fright as he hesitated to start to explain his informed opinion for a pairing.

"And-and if anyone is passing their genetic traits on it is going to be our all-powerful emperor." He ended, purposefully avoiding any complicated words as to not upset the Emperor even more. He tripped on his own words as they filled up with fear.

"Me?" SkekSo second-questioned the Scientist.

"Indeed. Not to mention you will have an heir if this succeeds." SkekTek confirmed. "It will mean tha-"

The Emperor interrupted the Scientist again. "I know what I have to do." He walked away swiftly.

The Scientist was left alone in his laboratory. He could only ponder on what was going to happen in the next several hours or days, and if his duties would have to be used later on. The thoughts chilled him. He couldn't take any actions on the matter at hand right now, it was all up to the Emperor now, whatever he was doing.

SkekSo walked to one of the sleeping chamber corridors. It was lit up with torches held in holders that were bolted onto the stone walls. The area was quiet, the only noise came from the Emperor's steps. SkekSo walked through the corridor, stopping at the Ornamentalist's door and knocking on it.

No answer. The Emperor knocked on the door again, louder this time. Still nothing, even after a short while of waiting. He scoffed loudly, shaking his head.

"Emperor..." SkekSil suddenly said after spotting SkekSo, entering the corridor to get to his room. "What does Emperor want at late hour, hmmMMMmmm?" He lowered his head to make himself appear shorter and less of a threat.

"Where is the Ornamentalist?" SkekSo asked sharply.

"Ornamentalist is with Scroll-Keeper in Library last time checked." The Chamberlain answered with his infamously annoying and nasally voice, opening the door to his sleeping chamber.

The Emperor walked quickly out of the corridor without a word. He was still very impatient. Under no circumstance will the Gelfling take any lead in this war under his rule, he wants the Skeksis to grow in numbers. No matter the costs or actions that need to be taken upon.

"She was a genuine friend, no Skeksis deserved what she got." SkekOk said with melancholy in his voice. He was devastated over SkekLach's death, but he wasn't the only one.

"Those nasty Gelfling will not get away with it." SkekEkt consoled her friend. She clenched her fists in a saddened anger, looking down at the ground.

"Ornamentalist, I need a favor." The Emperor interrupted the two's grief, walking into the library. He stood barely past the entrance of the library, though.

"What can I do for you, Emperor?" The Ornamentalist asked, turning around to face SkekSo.

"Walk with me." SkekSo said quickly, gesturing his hand for SkekEkt to follow him. He turned around and walked out of the library with SkekEkt quickly following by his side, leaving the Scroll-Keeper behind alone. The two walked slowly down the hallway.

"We Skeksis took a great and tragic loss today. But there is a solution to even out our numbers." The Emperor started. The Ornamentalist looked beside her to the Emperor.

"The only way we can get our numbers back up is by reproducing, and we need more Skeksis, quickly." SkekSo paused his speech. "The Scientist says you are the only quick option for a carrier. He also said that 𝘐 am the best candidate for being paired with you." He finally said, ending his explanation.

The Ornamentalist hovered one of her hands in front of her beak in shock. "I'm- I'm going to have to be bred with you?" She asked, making sure that she heard the Emperor correctly. She would do almost anything for the Skeksis, not that this was not one of those things, it was just... So sudden. A shock.

"Yes. And if you have a problem with it, that is a whole different conversation." SkekSo responded, stopping in his tracks.

"Of course I do not have a problem with it." SkekEkt replied, lowering her hand.

"Good. Meet me in my sleeping chamber. I will let you get ready, but I recommend you arrive as soon as you can get there." The Emperor added.

"With great swiftness, Emperor." The Ornamentalist said before walking her own separate way from the Emperor.

She walked into her corridor with her mind racing. This wasn't something she didn't want, but something she wasn't expecting. Just a few moments earlier she was consoling SkekOk about their friend's death. Doing something she hadn't done in her almost 1,000 trine as a Skeksis, specifically something of this manner, was certainly not one of the things expected to happen on this day.

\---

SkekEkt arrived at SkekSo's sleeping chamber, dressed in only a night gown with her bright red hair let down. The Emperor stood next to the right corner of the foot of his large bed, staring at the wall with his back facing the Ornamentalist. He only wore a grey bath robe and his metal beak. It was unusual to see him without his crown.

"My Emperor..." SkekEkt called, standing at the entrance of the sleeping chamber. The entrance was lead from a hallway with a door at the end, which the Ornamentalist smartly closed. Her heart started pounding. SkekSo turned around to look at SkekEkt. His breath hitched, he too never has done something of this manner as a Skeksis. Anything to help them, though.

The Ornamentalist walked up to the Emperor with her hands behind her back. The two stared at each other, the inevitability of the future moments sparked a tension between the two.

And suddenly, a new feeling rushed in between the pair. Not love, but 𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘵.

SkekSo smirked, fully aware of the feelings flowing throughout themselves. He pressed SkekEkt's body in between his and the short walls of his bed. They could feel their warm breaths against each other, strengthening their rising sexual tension. The Emperor grazed his hands across the Ornamentalist's hips lightly. SkekEkt exhaled sharply as a chill went down and in between her legs. Not a bad chill, but a good chill.

SkekEkt smiled back in return. This wasn't going to be as weird as she had anticipated.

She grabbed the inner edges of SkekSo's robe. She trailed her hands down until she reached the rope trying it shut, with SkekSo following her hands with his eyes. He looked up at her and grabbed her hands, putting them to her side.

The Emperor let out a low growl. "Not among my watch." He wants to do things at his own pace.

The Ornamentalist knew what the Emperor was going to do next, so she decided to beat him to it.

As the Emperor backed up, she quickly undid her night gown in front of him, dropping it on the floor. The cold air instantly chilled her bare self. There was no worry tough, it was about to get hot. SkekSo looked at SkekEkt with surprise, 'that was unexpected.'

"Such revenge." The Emperor said with playful sarcasm. The Ornamentalist gave a cheeky smile at his shocked expression.

SkekEkt hopped backwards onto the bed, letting her tongue stick out as she bit it in excitement.

As much as SkekSo wanted to get back at the Ornamentalist, his rising malehood was was telling him 'no'.

He undid the tie on the rope that held his robe shut. SkekEkt watched as the robe slipped down from the Emperor's shoulders and back, landing in a small pile behind his feet.

The Ornamentalist scooted on the bed so that her back leaned up against the headboard as SkekSo climbed onto the bed with her. SkekEkt slid her body down a bit, opening her legs. She was free for the taking. All for the Emperor himself.

SkekSo climbed his body on top of the Ornamentalist's so they faced each other, lining his hips up with hers. They felt their warm breaths on one another again. The two ached for each other's gratification in the moment. They stared at each other with longing until the next move was made.

SkekSo slid himself into SkekEkt's slick entrance. The both of them let out gasps, with the Ornamentalist's being more sharp.

The Emperor slowly moved his hips so he could go in and out of the Ornamentalist. Although the movements were slow, they were effective.

"Hahh- ah-..." SkekEkt softly exclaimed as SkekSo kept up his steady pace. She held onto the blankets underneath her as the Emperor did the same. But apparently, that wasn't enough support for the Emperor. With a painful wince from the Ornamentalist, SkekSo bit down on the fragile skin right at the base of SkekEkt's neck and shoulder, his metal beak and teeth 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 puncturing her skin.

SkekEkt moved her head slightly to the side as to not make SkekSo uncomfortable. The pain quickly died down for her as the Emperor started to thrust in and out of her a bit faster, now that he was properly supported.

SkekSo moaned softly into SkekEkt's shoulder as he continued. He moved one of his hands to the Ornamentalist's hip again, caressing it at the same pace his hips were in. He could feel himself and the Ornamentalist begin to sweat and get hot, only adding to his experience.

"E-Emperor~" The Ornamentalist called out in pleasure, throwing her gaze up at the ceiling when the Emperor started making his movements go faster. SkekSo moved his hand that was on her hip to her arm, grasping it tightly.

SkekEkt's body slid slightly up then sank back down with each push from the Emperor to return deep inside of her. SkekSo panted heavily, his hot breath being detectable on SkekEkt's skin. The warmness of the Emperor's breath added to the Ornamentalist's pleasure, it made her body feel more euphoria. It excited her.

The Emperor slightly pulled out of the Ornamentalist, then suddenly dug deep inside of her. "Aahhgh!" He exclaimed with pleasure, being muffled. He continued his sharp and sudden movements, earning positive vocal reactions from the Ornamentalist.

"Ahgh! Yes!" SkekEkt moaned out. She held onto SkekSo's back with her free arm, basically scratching it with her claws. Her cries of pleasure died down in volume, but quickly rose back up as the Emperor went back to his regular movements, only faster.

SkekEkt was receiving the gratification she yearned for moments earlier, it was becoming far too obvious to tell. "Yes- yes! Oh, my Emperor, yes!" The Ornamentalist's loud calls echoed across the Emperor's large room.

SkekSo was reaching his limit though, he could feel it.

"Skehh~ SkekEkt..." He said, between pants. He continued his movements. "I-I-"

It was too late, the Emperor could feel it coming.

He quickly grinded himself deep inside the Ornamentalist as he let himself go inside of her.

"Emperorr~" SkekEkt moaned one last time, a shock traveled up her back as she orgasmed right after being filled with the Emperor's seed. She arched her back for a few seconds before letting herself back down.

SkekSo pulled himself out of SkekEkt, letting go of her shoulder, which was now lightly bleeding, with his maw.

The two took a moment to catch their breaths, still in their passionate position.

The Emperor sat up, letting his gaze meet the Ornamentalist's. They didn't know what to say in the moment, so they resorted to giving each other satisfactory smiles. The Emperor chuckled, letting reality set back in.

He got up from his bed, slipping his robe back on, with SkekEkt doing the same.

"Thank you for the favor, Ornamentalist." SkekSo said, breaking the verbal silence. He smiled thankfully at SkekEkt.

"You're welcome, my Emperor." SkekEkt responded, smiling back and giving a nod. The Emperor walked over to a nightstand, grabbing a piece of cloth and handing it over to the Ornamentalist for her shoulder. SkekEkt gave another nod.

She turned her back to SkekSo, walking out of his sleeping chamber, heading for hers.

She walked away with the thought that she was about to bear the Emperor's child. Little did she know the science behind her own species; the fact that she was unable to.

**Author's Note:**

> Skex


End file.
